Nightmares
by Esyla Tate
Summary: Your boyfriend Bucky Barnes is known to have nightmares, and you often comfort him and lull him back to sleep. Just a fluffy Bucky x Reader Oneshot.


**A/N: Thanks for reading! This came from a prompt on Tumblr, go check me out there CaptainHallow  
Please Read and Review! 3**

 _ **Imagining-phantastic-ships said "Could you maybe write a Bucky x reader fic like about how the reader helps him with his nightmares and it's rly fluffy and stuff? You don't have to I just rly love your writing"**_

* * *

It wasn't every night, but most nights you laid next to him in preparation. You never knew he was having nightmares for quite some time after you first started dating. You had your assumptions, but he never opened up about it for months.

In fact, he never opened up about it, you found out the hard way. You had been watching a movie together and you both slipped off to sleep. You woke hours later to the sound of him whimpering. You had sat up straight, searching the dark room for the sound until you saw tears rolling down his face silently. You had wiped them softly with your thumbs and kissed where they were. From then on you were always there to help him back to sleep.

Tonight you were laying in your shared bed, he was fast asleep on his side facing you, while you sat up with a lamp on reading.

His eyes flew open, his breathing heavy.

You knew that these were usually the worse ones, where there was no previous sign to you that he needed you. Had he had been trapped in his nightmare, paralyzed and unable to call to you?

"Baby?" you closed your book and slid into the covers next to him, placing your hand at the back of his neck.

He didn't respond, he just pressed his face into your neck.

This meant he didn't want to talk about it; at least not yet.

For all the nights you'd spent doing this, you were never inconvenienced and never annoyed. He was always so worried that you were, but you could never not be there for him, it would kill you.

"What do you need?" you brushed his hair out of his face softly, your fingertips rubbing against his scalp gently.

He nuzzled deeper into your neck, his lips brushing your skin as he spoke, "just hold me."

You rolled onto your back slightly, and he rested his head on your chest.

The beating of your heart has always calmed him, so you found that this position is great to get him to sleep again. You stroked his hair and he breathed into your chest. His arms wrapped around your waist and he sighed contentedly.

One of your hands held the back of his head, while the other drifted to his back and shoulders. You rubbed into the muscles gently, you hand slipping under his soft henley to feel his hot skin.

He dropped his face lower to rest in the crevice between your breasts, his breath hot on your skin through your cotton shirt. His hands ducked under your shirt and held your waist, his thumbs rubbing your hip bones. His metal hand was cold in comparison to the hot skin of his other.

Your hands dipped lower onto his lower back, teasing the edge of his boxers.

"Bucky," you said as his hand drifted higher, resting on your ribs, "what was your nightmare abou?"

He glances up at you with a mischievous look, "No nightmare babe."

"What?!" your hand stops its path down to his lower back.

"I'll be having a nightmare if you stop touching me," he groans, nestling his face back in the crook of your neck.

You laughed and put your hands back on his lower back. He sat up and put his weight on his knees to hover over you.

He kissed your pulse point, "I just wanted to be close you you," he kissed up your jaw and cheeks.

"You ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?" you murmured, losing your composure.

His other hand runs down your side, past your hip to grab your knee, pulling your hips closer to him. "I'm more concerned with the girl who cries Bucky."

You slap his chest, laughing at his stupid line. "What if the next time you need me I don't believe you," you breathed, his hands on your waist once again.

He kept kissing along the hollow of your neck and up to your chin.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," He placed sweet kisses up your chin and onto your lips finally.

"Wait wait wait," You pull back a bit, "Why did you think you had to trick me into this?"

He laughed, "because I had to trick you into dating me too."

You grinned at the memory. Bucky had been flirting with you for months, bantering back and forth with him about how you weren't looking for a sugar daddy way older than you. You were good at brushing off his flirtation, but you were terrible at poker.

You had run out of chips but felt good about your hand, so Bucky suggested you bet that if he won, you'd have to go on a date with him. The rest is history.

"You don't have to trick me anymore, I'm yours," his hands returned brushing your stomach and ribs, his thumb rubbing under your breast.

"That's great," He kissed your nose, "because I love you."

You grinned and he kissed your smiling mouth. "I love you too, you stupid butthead."

"I prefer the term, beautiful one armed angel,"

"Shut up," You laughed into his little kisses.

"Okay," He kissed you deeply. The time for teasing was over.


End file.
